


Take Control

by DeathBelle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, PWP, Post-Canon, Power Play, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 04:26:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17094011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathBelle/pseuds/DeathBelle
Summary: Ushijima didn’t ask, like he’d always done in the past. He wasn’t slow, or careful. He gripped Semi’s chin and claimed his mouth as if he had a right to it, as if belonged to him just as much as it belonged to Semi.It wasn’t gentle, or cautious, or anything that Semi had come to expect from Ushijima. The kiss was demanding, the press of it pinning him even more inextricably against the door. Ushijima’s tongue pushed through his lips and filled his mouth, spreading Ushijima’s taste. A hand fisted in the back of Semi’s hair and pulled, just hard enough to sting, and Semi’s mouth fell open wider as a moan slipped away from him. Ushijima licked the sound out of his mouth and pulled back to look at him with dark heat in his eyes.“Take off your clothes,” said Ushijima. It wasn’t a suggestion, but a command.





	Take Control

Semi collapsed onto his back, sweat beading at his temples as aftershocks of pleasure buzzed in his veins. He was a mess – the entire bed was a mess – but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He relaxed into Ushijima’s pillow, floating on the edges of his high.

Ushijima reclined beside him, in a similar state. His hair had been mussed by Semi’s roaming hands, and there were shallow scratches on his shoulder that probably curved around to his back. Semi didn’t remember leaving those, but they hadn’t been there during practice that morning, so he must have.

“That was quite satisfying,” said Ushijima.

“Yeah,” said Semi. He wiped the back of his hand across his forehead. “It was.”

A few months before, Semi would have never imagined he would be in anyone’s bed, especially not Ushijima’s. It still surprised him, if he took the time to think about it. 

“I will get a towel,” said Ushijima, grunting as he heaved himself upright. “Excuse me.”

Semi didn’t move, even when Ushijima left the room.

This wasn’t his first time in Ushijima’s bed. It had become a habit, one that Semi wasn’t willing to give up. 

It was their first year of university, and they’d received sports scholarships at the same school. For the first time since Shirabu had taken his place on the starting lineup, Semi was again appointed Ushijima’s primary setter. He’d been pleased at the time, but he hadn’t imagined things between them would evolve into _this_. 

It was because of Tendou’s interference, for the most part. He’d “accidentally” told Ushijima Semi had a crush on him, and rather than affronted, Ushijima had been flattered. Somehow things had worked out from there, although Semi remained baffled that it had gone so well.

“Here.” Ushijima returned, offering Semi a damp towel. “I apologize for the mess.”

“It’s my mess, too,” said Semi, wiping himself off. “Don’t apologize.”

Ushijima nodded, and took the towel back when Semi was finished.

It was early afternoon on Saturday, and if they hadn’t been expected at practice in an hour, Semi would have been content to lounge in Ushijima’s dorm for the duration of the evening. Since they didn’t have that luxury, he plucked his clothes out of the floor and redressed, heading for the door with Ushijima a step behind.

Ushijima’s bedroom was private, but there was an attached communal area that he shared with his roommate. Fortunately for Semi, said roommate was rarely around. 

Semi pulled on his shoes in the entryway, but didn’t immediately leave. He lingered on the edge of the rug, looking at Ushijima expectantly.

“Have a safe walk back to your dorm room,” said Ushijima, as if that was what Semi was waiting for. He hesitated, and added, “May I kiss you goodbye?”

Semi sighed, and pulled Ushijima close. He kissed him, long and lingering, before pulling back with a slight frown. “You don’t have to be so careful around me,” said Semi. “You know that, right?”

Ushijima’s bemusement suggested he did not. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, like… we have something good here, yeah?” he said, gesturing between them. Ushijima nodded, slowly, and Semi continued. “We know each other by now. I feel like you’re worried you’re going to do the wrong thing or scare me off or something. I’m here, alright? You don’t have to ask if you can kiss me, just kiss me. Take some control. Don’t tiptoe around me like I’m surrounded by tripwires. Just… don’t worry so much. That’s all I’m trying to say.”

Ushijima considered that carefully, his expression unchanging. Semi stood with his arms folded, waiting. He’d always been patient, but he’d found that his inclination toward patience had only grown since they’d started spending time together. Ushijima was not a man who could be rushed.

Finally, Ushijima said, “I will take that into consideration.”

  
  
  
  
  
Semi didn’t think much of that conversation over the next few days. He didn’t know if Ushijima had taken it to heart or not, because they were both so busy that they barely saw each other. When they did, it was for practice, and that wasn’t the best place for Semi to figure out if his maybe-boyfriend had decided to behave differently. 

They’d agreed early on, after the first time, that whatever was between them would stay exactly there; only between the two of them. Semi didn’t know how their teammates would react, and he didn’t care to find out. His family wasn’t as conservative as Ushijima’s, so he was a little more comfortable with his sexuality, but not enough to lay it on the table for his entire social circle to see. He’d only been bold enough to tell one person in high school, and that hadn’t even been Ushijima.

It had been Tendou, of all people. Semi thought that was probably because Tendou was so weird that he wasn’t allowed to judge Semi for being different. 

“Wakatoshi!” called Semi, just before the arcing ball reached him. It barely brushed his fingertips before he snapped it across the court, where Ushijima was already jumping. The ball slammed across the net with an impact like thunder, and the teammates who’d been assigned to the opposite side for the practice match only stared.

“Good one!” said Semi, raising a hand.

Ushijima hesitated before raising his own and slapping it against Semi’s with only a fraction of his strength.

He’d improved his social skills on the court. The year before he would have only stared for a moment before walking away.

Practice wound down shortly after, and they broke away from the match for cooldown stretches. Semi took his time. The sooner he got back to his dorm, the sooner he had to start on his homework. 

He wanted to delay that as long as possible. 

He headed down to the showers and stood under the hot water longer than was necessary, until it faded to lukewarm. His hair was still damp, even after he’d scrubbed a towel over it, but he wasn’t concerned. The weather had been warm lately. It would dry during his walk across campus.

Most of his teammates had already filtered out of the locker room. Many of them didn’t bother showering there after practice, since their dorms were so close. They preferred to clean up in the privacy of their own residences, but Semi showered in the gym as often as possible. The less he had to clean his own shower, the better.

He dragged his gym bag out of his locker and pulled on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. He’d gotten one arm through the sleeve of his jacket when he caught motion in the corner of his eye and turned his head to find Ushijima, already dressed.

“Hey,” said Semi, struggling into his other sleeve. “Good practice today. I heard coach talking about you when we were cooling down. He said your jumps are getting stronger.”

Ushijima didn’t respond, but Semi thought nothing of it. He’d never been much of a talker. Semi zipped up his bag, slung it over his shoulder, and turned to leave, only to walk straight into Ushijima, who’d moved closer. Semi stepped back, his bag slipping, and tilted his head back to take in Ushijima’s frown.

“Something wrong?” asked Semi.

Ushijima slammed a hand into the locker behind Semi, looming over him. His eyes were sharp, and when he spoke, his voice was even deeper than usual. “Come to my room.”

Semi’s heart somersaulted, his gut clenching. “When?”

“Now.” Ushijima held his stare, lingering, before slowly backing away. “I’ll be waiting.”

He left the locker room and Semi watched him go, speechless. Semi pressed a hand against the side of his neck, his pulse thrumming violently just beneath the skin. When he took a step away from the lockers, he realized he was half-hard.

Maybe Ushijima had listened to him, after all. This wasn’t what he’d expected, but he certainly wouldn’t complain.

Semi hustled toward the door, but stopped halfway through the locker room. He turned back and planted himself in front of the mirror, sparing a minute to try and arrange his hair into something presentable. It didn’t really matter. Ushijima had seen him already, and in much worse states. Semi knew from video footage how awful he looked in the middle of a match, after a long rally that left him panting. 

Regardless, he wanted to look good.

When he was satisfied, he shrugged his bag higher and left the gym, more calmly than he would have expected, considering the kick of his heartbeat. The wind blew through his hair as he walked, and he only hoped it was drying neatly. He combed his fingers through it as he approached Ushijima’s dorm, which was mercifully close to the gym. His own was another ten minutes away, and he didn’t think he could’ve endured the added anticipation.

Semi climbed the stairs, legs a little weak from a long practice, and stopped outside Ushijima’s door. He’d been there before, a number of times, but this felt different. There was tension on the air that pulsed in time with his breaths, heavy from three flights of stairs and building expectation. 

He knocked on the door and waited, long enough that he wondered if he’d gotten there before Ushijima. He checked over his shoulder, to see if he was coming up the stairs, and the door opened while his attention was elsewhere. 

Ushijima was broad enough that he nearly filled the doorway. He studied Semi as if there was a stranger on his doorstep, as if he hadn’t told him to show up only ten minutes earlier. When he moved back, Semi stepped past, his shoulder brushing against Ushijima’s chest. He kicked off his shoes and stood awkwardly just inside the dorm, looking around at the interior as if he hadn’t seen it on multiple occasions.

Ushijima crossed the vacant communal area without a word, pausing only when he’d reached the door to his room. He looked back at Semi, briefly, and though he didn’t say anything, the expectation was clear. Semi trailed after him, and when he stepped through the doorway, the tension on the air doubled. Ushijima shut the door behind him, and the twist of the lock was loud in the silence of the room.

Semi dropped his bag by the door, beside Ushijima’s. This wasn’t the usual script they followed. Typically they lounged in the common area of Ushijima’s dorm for a while, discussing practice, maybe having a snack. The migration to Ushijima’s room was always a gradual thing, initiated after a few fleeting touches and many suggestive looks.

This had never happened, and Semi wasn’t sure what to do. He would have felt awkward, if he’d been given the chance.

Ushijima dropped a heavy hand on Semi’s shoulder and pushed him back. He found himself pinned in place, Ushijima’s hot breath on his face, sharp eyes consuming his field of vision. A strong hand curled around Semi’s chin, tilting his head back. Ushijima stared down at him, and though his expression was as unreadable as ever, there was an intensity about him that made Semi’s breath come short.

“Wakatoshi?” he said, voice wavering.

Ushijima exhaled, and his face shifted into something a shade softer. “You understand if you tell me to stop, I will do so.”

Semi had been on the brink of overheating, but that reminder, delivered in a familiar cadence, cooled him just enough to take a steadying breath. He nodded, and that seemed to be the approval Ushijima was waiting for.

He didn’t ask, like he’d always done in the past. He wasn’t slow, or careful. He gripped Semi’s chin more tightly and claimed his mouth as if he had a right to it, as if belonged to him just as much as it belonged to Semi.

It wasn’t gentle, or cautious, or anything that Semi had come to expect from Ushijima. The kiss was demanding, the press of it pinning him even more inextricably against the door. Ushijima’s tongue pushed through his lips and filled his mouth, spreading Ushijima’s taste. A hand fisted in the back of Semi’s hair and pulled, just hard enough to sting, and Semi’s mouth fell open wider as a moan slipped away from him. Ushijima licked the sound out of his mouth and pulled back to look at him with dark heat in his eyes.

“Take off your clothes,” said Ushijima. It wasn’t a suggestion, but a command. 

Semi didn’t know how they’d gotten here. When he’d told Ushijima that he didn’t have to be so careful, he hadn’t expected him to interpret the suggestion into _this_. It was farther than he’d ever thought Ushijima would go, especially not without a lot of specific prompting.

He was overwhelmed, but the way his cock bulged against the front of his sweatpants proved he wasn’t averse to this turn of events.

Ushijima took two steps back, giving Semi room to breathe. He took advantage of that space, filling neglected lungs as he yanked his shirt over his head. Ignoring Ushijima’s order didn’t cross his mind. He shoved his pants down too, kicking them aside to stand in front of Ushijima in only his tented boxer briefs.

Ushijima studied him, scanning Semi from his face down to his chest and further. He took his time, eyes dragging lazily over the planes of his body in a way that made blood rush to Semi’s face, and to a place much lower. 

“You aren’t finished,” said Ushijima, his voice like granite.

Semi slowly peeled off his underwear, and Ushijima watched with unwavering intensity. When Semi was bare, he curled his hands into fists at his sides to resist the urge to cover himself. 

Ushijima approached again, still fully clothed. He cupped a palm against Semi’s jaw, his hand so large that it could have covered Semi’s entire face. “On the bed.”

Semi licked his lips and looked past Ushijima, at the bed that had been meticulously made that morning. He considered it, took a half-step forward, but made himself stop. “Wakatoshi?” he said. “If you’re just doing this because of what I said, you don’t have to. Not if you’re not into it.”

Some of the sharpness smoothed away from Ushijima’s face. His brow creased, thoughtfully. “I was not certain, at first. Now I am quite enjoying myself. We can continue, if you’d like. It is your decision.”

Semi still didn’t know where all of this had come from. It seemed beyond Ushijima to turn a passing comment about taking control into such an elaborate scene. He didn’t know, but he had no objections. 

He didn’t offer a verbal response. There was no need. He stepped past Ushijima and went to the bed as he’d been directed. He sat on the edge, fingers digging into the sheets on either side of him, and waited.

Ushijima paused, either taking in the sight of him or regaining his bearings. When he did move, it wasn’t to approach Semi. He went to his dresser and pulled out the top drawer.

Semi’s stomach flipped in anticipation. He knew what was in that drawer, because he’d been the one to stock it. Beneath Ushijima’s neatly folded collection of socks, there were several more personal items. One of those items was in Ushijima’s hand as he stalked back to the bed, slowly, as if advancing on his prey.

“Hands and knees,” said Ushijima.

Semi’s body was moving before his mind even registered the command. He wondered if Ushijima had practiced this or if he was just naturally this assertive. He was an impressive leader when it came to the team, but in social situations he tended to sit back and let others take charge. 

That was probably for the best. If Semi had witnessed Ushijima behaving like this back in high school, he would’ve orgasmed on the spot.

Semi rolled onto his hands and knees, head low, glancing from the corner of his eye to try and track Ushijima’s approach. He didn’t see him, and the carpet cushioned his footsteps. Semi didn’t know he was close until a finger trailed the length of his spine and made him shiver. The touch disappeared, replaced by a slick sound somewhere behind him. The bed shifted with added weight, and before Semi could turn, Ushijima’s hand dropped onto the back of his neck. 

“Down.”

A pleasant shudder buzzed through Semi’s limbs. He dropped onto his elbows, but the pressure on his neck didn’t abate. He went further, until his chest brushed the sheets, one side of his face flattened against the bed. He only realized, when Ushijima’s hand traced his spine and lingered at his lower back, just how exposed he was in that position.

He fidgeted, but a large hand clamped at his hip, holding him in place. When Semi had settled again, that hand traveled back, squeezing around one of Semi’s ass cheeks. His face went flushed as he was spread apart, the weight of Ushijima’s stare sinking into him just before a finger did.

This, at least, Ushijima did slowly. He entered Semi in a smooth, gradual push, his finger slick with lube. He’d used too much and the extra dripped, chill as it dribbled a trail to Semi’s balls. Ushijima’s other hand returned to Semi’s back, spreading between his shoulderblades and pressing him into the sheets. Ushijima leaned over him and said, “I have never seen you like this, Eita. I would have never expected you to take instruction so well.”

Semi bit his lip to suppress a moan, those words affecting him more than he’d anticipated. 

“There is no need to be so quiet.” Ushijima slipped his finger in and out. “My roommate will not arrive until later. Even if he heard you, I wouldn’t mind. I am not ashamed to have you in my bed.”

Semi closed his eyes and took a breath. It was shallow, because of the pressure from Ushijima’s weight. He didn’t say anything, because he didn’t know if he was supposed to. Even if he was, he couldn’t think of a single response.

Ushijima went still, long enough that Semi tried to look back and see what he was doing. It was impossible from that angle, especially with Ushijima holding him down. He gave up and settled back into position, just in time for Ushijima to suddenly shove a second finger into him.

Semi arched back with a shout, his voice tapering into a dragging moan as Ushijima slipped deeper and massaged thick fingers inside of him. Semi collapsed back down, huffing against the sheets. “As I said.” Ushijima spread his fingers apart, and Semi trembled from the stretch. “There is no need to be quiet.”

“Okay,” said Semi, more gasp than voice. “Okay. Fuck.”

Ushijima worked him open slowly, expertly. The first few times they’d done this had been awkward, but they’d figured it out quickly. It was no surprise that Ushijima was skilled with his hands, considering his affinity for athletics.

Semi had proven on many occasions that he was equally as skilled with his mouth, but he doubted that was a skill he’d acquired from his years as a setter.

Two of Ushijima’s fingers gave way to three, and as the intensity of the stretch gradually faded, pleasure filtered in to take its place. Semi made a sound that was caught between a groan and a whine, pushing back against Ushijima’s fingers, wordlessly asking for more. Ushijima indulged him, curling his knuckles at an angle he’d become a master of finding, pressing into it as Semi jerked beneath him. He pulled his fingers nearly out, knuckles stretching Semi’s rim, and plunged in again.

Semi bucked into the pressure, choking over his voice. “Fuck. Toshi, that’s… fuck…”

“Could you come like this?” asked Ushijima, calm as ever. He retracted his fingers just enough for Semi to regain the coherency of his thoughts.

“Shit. If you keep doing that, yeah, I could.”

“Would you like to?”

“No.” 

Obligingly, Ushijima removed his fingers. They lingered, lazily circling Semi’s rim. Semi wondered if the teasing was intentional.

“I wonder,” said Ushijima, “how far you could stretch. Would a few more fingers fit, if I used my other hand, too? Or perhaps if I put them in alongside my cock.”

Arousal punched through Semi, strong enough to leave him dazed. He’d never heard Ushijima talk like that, not a single time during their furtive hookups. 

“I don’t know,” said Semi. His voice sounded distant to his own ears, overshadowed by the ragged quality of his breath.

Ushijima hummed, thoughtfully. His thumb pressed against Semi’s entrance, even as his other hand traveled up Semi’s thigh to grip his ass cheek. “Perhaps we should find out.”

Semi’s heart exploded into frenzied thumping. He thought he may have been on the brink of a heart attack.

“Perhaps,” repeated Ushijima, as his hands fell away, “but not today.”

Semi’s exhale was so heavy that it threatened to collapse his lungs. He didn’t know if he was relieved or disappointed. Probably both, in some measure. 

Ushijima flipped Semi over as if he was weightless, looming over him as he flopped onto his back. Ushijima’s physique was imposing in any situation, but like this, pinned down beneath his weight, he was downright intimidating. 

If Semi hadn’t known him well, he may have been panicked. But Semi did know him, and despite whatever game they were playing, he knew Ushijima wouldn’t hurt him. He’d trusted him on the court for years, and had learned to trust him in many other ways.

Ushijima curled his fingers around the back of Semi’s neck and yanked him up, catching him in a kiss that made Semi’s lip sting. His tongue was in Semi’s mouth again, claiming him, and Semi let him take what he wanted.

When Ushijima pulled away, his lips wet with Semi’s spit, he crawled off of Semi and stood. He pulled his shirt over his head, and Semi drank in the sight of his chiseled torso. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t seen him naked before, but it never got old. Ushijima stripped off his pants next, pushing his underwear down at the same time, and Semi’s eyes caught on the solid length of his cock. It was built just like the rest of him, thick and sturdy.

Ushijima mounted a knee on the edge of the bed and scanned Semi. His stare was like a physical touch, and Semi squirmed beneath the intensity of the attention.

“Roll over,” said Ushijima, his tone leaving no room for argument. “I want to fuck you from behind.”

Semi bit his lip, hard, his cock twitching. He’d never heard Ushijima say the word fuck in his entire life. It was outside of his paradigm, so incongruous that Semi wondered if this entire encounter was a dream. Maybe he would wake up in his own bed, with only ruined underwear and hazy recollections to show for all of this.

If so, Semi was going to make the most of it while he could.

He twisted to the side, lying flat on his stomach, keeping an eye on Ushijima from over his shoulder. Ushijima walked himself close on his knees to position himself behind Semi, strong hands exploring from the backs of Semi’s knees, up to his thighs, and over the swell of his ass. His grip went solid at Semi’s hips and he yanked him up onto his knees, in the same position he’d compelled him into before.

Ushijima shifted closer, his cock rubbing at the dip of Semi’s ass. Semi pushed against it and bit back a whine. He couldn’t remember being so desperate for sex in his entire life. Semi was harder than he’d ever been, his cock throbbing between his legs, precome leaking from the tip and stringing down to the sheets. He closed his eyes and waited, expecting Ushijima to sink into him.

“Would you like to be fucked?” asked Ushijima, his tone low but expressionless, as if he was asking about something as innocent as Semi’s classes.

Semi’s fingers clenched in the sheets. “Yes.”

“I would like if you asked me for it.”

Semi bit his lip, and he’d already done it so many times that he tasted blood. “Fuck me.”

Ushijima didn’t move. “Ask nicely, Eita.”

Semi shivered. He didn’t know Ushijima could act like this. He didn’t know he’d _wanted_ Ushijima to act like this. He licked his lips, sharp copper lingering on his tongue, and said, “Please fuck me, Wakatoshi.”

Ushijima hummed, satisfied. “Good.”

One solid thrust buried him inside Semi, the force pulling a cry from Semi’s throat. He dug his hands into the sheets, muffling his shout through gritted teeth. Ushijima slammed into him again, and the sensation punched straight through him, leaving him gasping for breath even as moans leaked between his lips with every exhale. 

“ _Toshi_ ,” he panted, the strength of Ushijima’s thrusts pushing Semi closer to the wall. “ _Fuck_.” He pressed his lips closed, trying to keep his more embarrassing sounds to himself.

Ushijima was not pleased with that. He rolled his hips forward and sank deep, staying flush against Semi as he leaned over him. His fingers prodded at Semi’s mouth, prying his lips apart and wedging between his teeth. Semi licked at his fingertips, and Ushijima huffed a breath into his ear. 

“Keep your mouth open,” said Ushijima. “I want to hear everything.”

Just the words made Semi moan, and it peaked louder when Ushijima slammed into him again. He didn’t remove his fingers from Semi’s mouth, and Semi sucked at them as Ushijima fucked him, focusing on the texture beneath his tongue as pleasure swallowed him in greedy jaws. 

Ushijima’s cock was thick enough to stretch Semi more than his probing fingers had. It filled him to the point of bursting, each thrust driving him further into a desperate spiral. Ushijima withdrew his fingers from Semi’s mouth, and saliva dribbled from the corner of his lips. 

“Keep your mouth open.”

Semi did as he was told, not fettering the moans that built in his chest and drizzled the air between them like honey. 

Ushijima didn’t slow down or scale back his thrusts, not until his cock twitched deep inside Semi and he grunted under his breath. He pulled out and flipped Semi over by his hip, moving to straddle his waist. His thumb pressed into Semi’s bottom lip, forcing his mouth open further. Ushijima stared down at him with dangerous intensity, his eyes so dark that they were nearly black. “Stick out your tongue.”

Ushijima didn’t explain why, but he didn’t need to. Semi knew what was about to happen, and he lolled out his tongue, staring up at Ushijima expectantly.

Ushijima pumped his cock with the hand that had been in Semi’s mouth, the saliva squelching along with the lube. He kept his eyes on Semi as he stroked himself, the broad expanse of his chest glistening with sweat. His brow creased, his jaw went tight, and he sprayed a burst of come straight onto Semi’s tongue.

Semi didn’t move. He waited as the bitterness spread through his mouth, his own cock twitching just out of reach. The next spurt caught Semi across the cheek. He closed his eyes as it dripped down his face, but he didn’t flinch away, even when one last stripe fell neatly across his lips.

Ushijima exhaled, thumbing over the head of his cock one last time before releasing himself. Semi held his stare and licked the come off of his lips, swallowing it neatly. Ushijima rubbed across Semi’s cheek, collecting the come that had landed there. He pressed his thumb between Semi’s teeth, and Semi licked it clean.

Ushijima’s eyes were so dark that Semi thought he would get lost in them. He dismounted Semi and stretched out, lying on his side, stare still transfixed on Semi’s face. His hand found its way to Semi’s cock, and the first stroke already had Semi arching off the bed.

Ushijima’s voice was a low rumble in Semi’s ear. “When you come,” he said, “I want you to say my name.” His hand moved again, and the command paired with the drag of his fingers sent Semi hurtling over the edge. 

He clawed at the sheets with one hand and latched onto Ushijima’s shoulder with the other. The first pulse of pleasure knocked the breath out of him, but when he regained his voice, he said, “ _Fuck_. Wakatoshi… _Toshi_ … fuck, _ahh_ …” Ribbons of come sprayed over Semi’s chest, hot against his skin. Ushijima stroked him through the orgasm, releasing him only when Semi twitched from excessive stimulation. 

Semi collapsed, panting as if he’d just ran a lap around campus. He pushed his hair away from his forehead, closing his eyes as he tried to get himself under control. He didn’t think he’d ever came that hard in his life.

He realized, when his breathing had leveled out and he peeled his eyes open, that Ushijima was lying in the exact same spot, still watching him.

“Was that okay for you?” asked Ushijima. He didn’t say it sarcastically, as Semi would have if put in the same situation. He eyed Semi as if he was truly concerned.

Semi huffed a laugh. “Yeah. Yeah, that was… fuck. That was good.”

Ushijima nodded. He seemed relieved. 

Semi pushed himself up, and though he felt a little weak, his arms supported him. Come dripped down his stomach, but Semi ignored it. He looked down at Ushijima, who continued to study him. “Where did that come from?”

“What do you mean?”

Semi gestured between them. “This. All of this. Where did it… What did you… _Why?_ ”

Ushijima sat up with a shrug. “You suggested that I take control. I thought this was what you wanted. Was I mistaken?”

“No. This was… no. You weren’t.” This was exactly what Semi had craved, but he hadn’t even known himself until it had happened. He didn’t understand how Ushijima had gotten to this conclusion. It didn’t make sense, but Semi wasn’t going to complain. “That was fucking good. Thanks, Toshi.”

“There is no need to thank me.” Ushijima reached out to arrange Semi’s hair away from his face. “I enjoyed myself. I like watching you.”

Semi’s face heated, although he shouldn’t have been embarrassed over something as simple as words, considering what they’d just done. 

“We can do it again sometime, if you’d like,” offered Ushijima.

Semi didn’t know how to respond to that without sounding too enthusiastic, so he compromised by leaning in for a kiss. Ushijima met him halfway, and when they broke apart, he wrinkled his nose at the taste in Semi’s mouth. 

Semi cleaned himself up, and stayed long enough to have a light dinner at Ushijima’s invitation. He would have preferred to spend the night, as he’d done several times in the past, but if he didn’t get a start on his homework that night he would never finish it on time. He offered Ushijima a warm goodbye, with his words and then with his lips, before leaving the dorm and heading across campus. When he was halfway to his own building, his phone buzzed in his pocket. He checked it, expecting something from Ushijima.

Instead, it was Tendou. _Have a good evening, Semi-Semi? ;)_

Semi scuffed to a dead stop on the sidewalk, staring at the text. Ushijima wouldn’t have told Tendou what they did. He didn’t offer intimate details about their relationship to other people, not even Tendou. At most, Ushijima would have told him Semi had come over for a while. 

Cautiously, Semi typed back, _What’s that supposed to mean?_

There was a delay, during which Semi stared at the blinking dots at the bottom of the screen. When Tendou’s message came through, it said, _You were just over at Waka’s, right? Did he show you some new tricks?_

A stone dropped into Semi’s gut. He texted back so quickly that he missed some of the right keys. _What the fck afe you taklng about???_

He stomped toward his dorm with his phone in a death grip, mind spinning. There was no way Ushijima had told Tendou everything they’d done. Semi had only been gone for five minutes; he wouldn’t have had time to tell Tendou anything important. 

The cell buzzed in his hand, and Semi whipped it up.

_He told me what you said last week_ , Tendou typed. _About taking control or whatever. I made some suggestions. In your best interest, of course. You’re welcome._

Semi read through the message a dozen times, his anger slipping away a little more with each repetition. When Semi had said that, Ushijima hadn’t known what he’d meant. He’d probably asked Tendou for clarification, because even though they were at different universities, Ushijima and Tendou were still close friends. 

Of course Tendou would have spun those words into something sexual. He was inappropriate at the best of times. 

Still, Semi couldn’t even be offended by his interference. It had worked out well for him, after all.

Reluctantly, he tapped out one last message before tucking his phone away.

_Thanks._


End file.
